List of Heihachi's Super Attack Animations (Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale: All-Star Edition)
Every character in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale: All-Star Edition has an animation for when they are tied up on Heihachi's Level 3 Super . Returning Fighters Look at this video for more information. New Fighters *Deimos is similar to Kratos. *Captain Qwark: Qwark is shackled onto the rocket, and shaking *Dr Nefarious: is tied upside down in his glitched state. *Murray: Is tied up, and struggling at his chains *Bentley: He and his wheelchair are tied up seperately *Carmelita Fox: is tied up and gagged, like in Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time *Penelope: Is tied up and looking down *Rioichi Cooper: is tied up, and struggling at his chains. *Bob Cooper: Is tied up, with his Cooper cane tied seperately. He is pulling at his chains *Tennessee Kid Cooper: is tied up similary to Sly. *Sir Galleth: is tied up sideways, and is struggling at his chains *Salim al-Kupar: Is tied up like Sly, but is asleep. *Delsin Rowe: tied up similar to Evil Cole *Abigail Walker: tied up similar to Cole. *Phoenix: is tied upside down similar to Nathan Drake. *Toggle has 2 animations for both forms: If he's in his big form, he is pulling helplessly at his chains. If he's in his small form, he's just shaking and covering his eyes for the launch. *Oddsock: is tied up by his behind legs, and is trying to pull himself free *Swoop: Is tied up by her legs, and is flapping her wings uselessly *Jin Kazama: is tied up similar to Heihachi. *Kuro: is similar to Toro *Jimmy: Same as Spike's. *Raven: Same as Kat's. *Kei & Yumi: Kei and Yumi are both tied up, holding hands and praying for the worst *Specter: is tied down similar to Spike and is struggling at his chains *Pink Monkey: is tied up and crying *Blue Monkey: he is tied down similar to Cole and is looking down *Yellow Monkey: is tied up, and munching on a banana anxiously *Red Monkey: is tied up and banging on the rocket with his fists. *Messenger: Messenger is tied up with chains *Crash Bandicoot: Crash is tied up and snoring *Coco Bandicoot: Coco is tied up, and her laptop is nearby, also tied up *Crunch Bandicoot: Crunch is tied up similary to Raiden *Dr Neo Cortex: is tied up, and reaching for his blaster, which is tied seperately to the rocket *Dr N Brio: Is tied up, and pulling helplessly at his chains. *Nina Cortex: is tied up similary to her Game Over screen from Crash Twinsanity. [Link] *Tiny Tiger: is tied up, and pulling at his chains. *Spyro: Is chained in a similar pose to Toro, and flapping his wings uselessly *Cynder: is similar to Spyro *Hunter: is shaking whilst tied upside down *Sheila: is tied up with her arms folded. *Sgt Byrd *Bentley the Yeti: is tied up similar to Big Daddy, with his club tied sperately *Agent 9 *Lara Croft: is tied upside down *Sora: he and his Keyblade are tied seperately. *Alice Liddel: Alice is tied up, and trying to cut her chains with her Vorpal Blade *Cloud: Similar to Dante. *Snake: Similar to Radec. *Croc: Same as Sackboy *Ty: is tied up sideways *Ruff & Tumble: Ruff & Tumble are tied up like Parappa. *Blasto: is struggling with his chains *Kutaro: Kutaro and Calibrus are both separately tied to the rocket. Kutaro squirms in his chains as Pikarina tries to pull them loose. *Knack: Knack is in his small form, tied up, and trying to enlarge himself. *Hat Kid: Hat Kid is tied up, and is praying for the worst. *Joe Danger: Joe is tied up sideways, and relaxing, as if he's enjoying the ride *Tomba: Tomba is tied up, and is chewing the chains to break free. *Juan Aguacate: Juan is tied up and trying to break his chains *Lammy: Lammy and her guitar case are both separately tied to the rocket. *Scaler: is tied like Sackboy, but is pullling at his chains. *Lil and Laarg: Laarg is chained in front of Lil, and Lil crushed due to his weight, while Laarg Is looking around doing nothing. *Klonoa: Klonoa has a worried face and a similar pose as other Phantomillians who got trapped in bubbles from Klonoa: Door to Phantomile. Category:Shrekyardigans Category:Lists